Destiny's Game
by tatoo26
Summary: AU. Modern day. Sasuke and Hinata are best friends but when he was about to propose to his girlfriend, Sakura, something tragic happens to Sasuke. What will happen when he falls into coma, will their true feelings unveil? Read and find out what happens.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors in the story. English is not my first language and I hate speaking the language. Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's Game<strong>

**Sasuke's POV**

Today's the day I'm about to propose to my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, but this event won't happen without the help of my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata and I have been best friends ever since our childhood days. Without her I wouldn't have met Sakura and without her this proposal wouldn't be happening because Hinata was the one who prepared all the set-up in the Uchiha garden for my proposal. I owe her big time.

While I'm on my way to the Uchiha Manor I decided to call Hinata and check on what had been already done, and so, I reached for my phone and pressed on my first speed dial number. Yes, Hinata is the first one on my speed dial because she's always the one I call whenever I'm having a problem on my so called "love life".

**Normal POV**

Sasuke called Hinata. It was after the third ring before Hinata had answered the phone call.

'Hello? Sasuke?' her voice sounded strained.

'Hey, Hina, are you okay? I'm on my way there.' replied Sasuke on the other line, worry visible on his deep, calm voice.

'How's the preparation?' he continued.

'Oh! I'm fine, I'm almost done I was just searching for the right music when you propose to Sakura.' Hinata answered in a cheery tone while shuffling through the old records on the Uchiha Manor.

'You better hurry now she's been waiting in your living room for almost an hour now.'

'Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. By the way, Hina, thank you so much for helping me on this proposal,' Sasuke told Hinata with a smile while grabbing the small black box, which contained the engagement ring his mother had given him, but suddenly dropped it on the car's carpeted floor.

'Oh crap' cursed Sasuke.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Hinata asked.

'Oh, nothing I just dropped the box.' he said, one hand reaching down on the dropped box while the other kept a hold on the stirring wheel but it seems that Sasuke hadn't reached the small box. So, he had his eyes off the road and look for the small black box.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked down to search for the box but unexpected things happened, a ten-wheeler truck was coming on my way. I tried to avoid it by moving the stirring wheel to the right, it was successful but I hadn't noticed the concrete barrier on the way. My car hit the barrier and it came stumbling down the highway and hit my head on the stirring wheel in the process. Then my vision became blurry and red I feel something viscous and warm flow down my face. Lights, I can see lights pass me by so fast then I heard Hinata's voice she was still on the line.

'Sasuke?' she called 'is everything all right?' her voice was shaky.

'Sasuke. Sasuke!'

That was the last thing I heard, my best friend calling out my name, before everything went black.

**Hinata's POV**

'Oh crap' Sasuke cursed

'Hey, what's wrong?' I asked.

'Oh, nothing I just dropped the box.' my best friend replied. I heard some shuffling sound on the other line.

"Maybe he's reaching for it." I said on my mind. Unexpectedly, the necklace that Sasuke had given me when we were twelve had broken and fell on the ground. I bent down and took it. "This is weird," I thought. "I hope this is not a bad omen."

Afterwards, I heard a screeching sound from the other line and then a bumping and crashing sound.

'Sasuke?' I called out to him. 'Is everything all right?' I asked but no one answered.

I became antsy and my voice came out trembling. I called out his name 'Sasuke. Sasuke!' still no one answered.

I dropped the phone and fell down on my knees, tears flowing down my face like a river. I was crying and I don't know why then there was a pain in my heart like it was being crushed into pieces.

**Sasuke's POV**

I tried to open my eyed but all I had seen was white and I felt like I was being moved then I lost consciousness for the second time. The next moment I opened my eyes I felt light like something was lifted off me and the first I saw was the bright light on the white ceiling. I also heard someone sobbing right next to me and when I turned to look at who it was, I was a bit startled it was my best friend. It was Hinata.

I have never seen her in this state before I felt something tug in my heart seeing her like this. To whom was she crying for? Me? But that's impossible because here I am alive and wide awake. I tried to reach her, to wipe away the tears on her face, to hold her hand.

To hold her hand? Wait, but she's clutching someone else's hand, a pale hand much bigger than hers which was held by both of her hands and close to her heart.

I stood up and noticed I was in the hospital I glanced through the whole room and saw a heart monitor and respirator attached to the man whose hand was held dearly by Hinata. I was stunned for a moment when I saw the man. It was me who was lying on the hospital bed with different machines attached to my body and the one who was making Hinata so miserable at the moment.

What happened to me? to myself? Unconscious like a dead man but was still breathing. Am I in comatose? I guess that is, I should've known that because I see myself there lying and deeply asleep. And also, my soul left my body just like what happens on some paranormal/supernatural shows on television.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke had been wandering in the hospital for days and those days had turned in to weeks. His body had been unconscious for almost five weeks now and within that time Hinata had always been there watching over him and sometimes Uchiha Mikoto is with her. Sakura had only visited him a few times and that had him thinking what was it that refrains her from visiting him.

'Why wasn't she visiting me?' Sasuke thought. 'I'm her boyfriend, right? And knowing that I'm in coma she must be really worried and caring for me just like what Hinata does.'

That thought had been going through Sasuke's mind for a while now, why his girlfriend hadn't visited him that much. Sakura hadn't even cried the moment Hinata had called her about her boyfriend's situation. She was just appalled by the news, nothing more and that reaction of hers had hurt Sasuke's feeling.

One time Sasuke had decided to walk around the hospital because no one was looking after him on his room. Hinata wasn't there and so was his mother not even Uchiha Itachi.

'I guess they're busy.' Sasuke muttered to his self.

While walking down the halls of the hospital Sasuke had seen Sakura talking to a certain blonde man, it was Naruto his friend since high school. They were so close to each other you'd think that they're young couple who is so much in love with each other. Sasuke had tried to move closer to the two to listen on whatever they were talking about, then in a moment Sakura had kissed Naruto full on the lips with so much passion. This action had Sasuke open his mouth in utter shock and then a sudden pain in his chest. He felt betrayed by his girlfriend.

'Is this the reason why Sakura haven't been visiting me that much?' Sasuke mused to himself. 'She has another man.'

How long had they been together?

Does she plan to keep this from me?

Why did she do this to me?

Was my love not enough for her so she looked another man?

These were the questions that were running on Sasuke's mind after he left the scene he had just witnessed. He ran away from the two and went inside the hospital chapel, inside he cried out all the pains that hurt his feelings. He wept until there were no more tears to shed then he noticed that wasn't alone in the chapel. He wasn't the only one crying his heart out. There was a woman and she was sobbing while in silent prayer but Sasuke managed to hear her pray.

'Please don't take him away. He may not know it but I love him so much. I'd do anything to keep him happy…' The woman prayed and mumbled something that Sasuke had not heard before she walked away from the chapel.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was flabbergasted when I was who was the woman praying in the chapel, it was Hinata! And I just heard her say that she loves me and would do anything to make me happy. Then it hit me, my best friend was in love with me and she never told me. I was so stunned that I had stayed in the chapel for a little while.

I had always loved Hinata, I love her more than just a friend but she kept on ignoring the feeling I tried to show her then she introduced me Sakura. At first I hated the idea of her having me to date her friend but I got used to it and Sakura and I started going out until we became a couple. I had learned to love Sakura and and slowly my love for Hinata had been buried deep down in my heart but still the feelings lingered.

I still cared for her and loved her and maybe that was the reason why she was the first on my speed dial and why I always kept in touch with her because everytime I hear her voice it makes me forget all of the problems I have especially when I'm having troubles on my relationship with Sakura.

I had tried to break up with Sakura for many times because of the feelings I had for my best friend but Hinata stopped me because she told me that Sakura will be upset and that she loves me so much. And so, I didn't break up with Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke had been in the chapel for a while now still deep in thought about what Hinata had said when his vision suddenly went blurry and a pain struck his body like he was being pulled back. Again, he lost consciousness.

Three days after the incident in the chapel Sasuke had finally woken up. After almost two months in deep sleep he had gained consciousness. The moment he had fluttered his eyes open he saw his mother and his big brother. He tried to look for Sakura and Hinata but they weren't around.

'Where's Sakura?' Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

Itachi grimaced on his brother's question.

'She left.' He said bitterly. Sasuke frowned while Mikoto held his youngest son's hand.

'Sakura told us she's leaving and doesn't want to see anymore because she had done something horrible and is so ashamed to talk to you.' Mikoto explained to Sasuke while his frown deepened.

'Where's Hinata?' he asked. He suddenly felt like he needed to talk to her about something but had forgotten on what he had wanted to tell her.

'I had talked to Neji,' Itachi answered his brother's query. 'He said Hinata's on her way here.'

The frown on Sasuke's face disappeared when he heard what Itachi had said. Hinata was coming and he felt happy with the thought of just seeing her and knowing that she's with him. He had waited all day for Hinata but she never came and that made him sad.

Sasuke decided to get out of his room for fresh air Itachi helped him on getting out of bed and assisted him out of the room to the hospital's garden. While they were on their way to the garden, the Uchiha brothers noticed the anxious Hyuuga Neji on the front desk talking to the nurse in-charge.

'Hyuuga.' Sasuke called out to Neji.

'Uchiha.' Neji looked up at the Uchiha brothers, fear and worry visible on his pale eyes.

'What are you doing here?' asked the older Uchiha.

'H-Hinata was rushed here.' Neji answered with a weary voice.

'Explain.' Sasuke stated, confusion visible on his beautifully carved face.

'She had a car accident this afternoon on her way here.' The Hyuuga told them eyes on the floor with his fists clenched tight. 'The police said that the cab she was riding was hit by a fast-moving SUV. Both drivers are dead and Hinata's on a critical condition.'

The news brought about by Neji had the Uchiha brothers in total shock specially Sasuke who had started to tremble. He felt his knees had gone weak and caved in but Itachi had grasped him before his knees hit the floor. Tears flowed down on Sasuke strong features he thought his world was shuttered in pieces.

Just when the three males were in complete silence and the younger Uchiha in tears, Hanabi came into view, ran towards her cousin and abruptly stopped in front of them.

'The doctor said that nee-chan is going to be fine,' the younger Hyuuga told them while trying to catch her breath. 'but she needs blood. She loss lots of blood during the operation and I already called the blood bank for it so, the blood needed for her will be arriving soon.' The young girl said to the three men.

All of them seemed to be relieved by the information Hanabi pronounced. Sasuke was eased on what he'd heard and because of the situation Itachi had decided to take back Sasuke to his room and told him that he could visit Hinata on the coming day.

The next day Sasuke had asked his brother if he could help him walk to Hinata's room. Itachi nodded and assisted Sasuke to Hinata's room. Once they were inside the older Uchiha left his younger brother and also the other people in the room who were there. Which were Neji and Hanabi.

**Sasuke's POV**

When my brother and I got inside the room, everyone who were there left me alone with Hinata who was sound asleep. I grabbed her hand which was resting on the bed beside her and when I touched it I felt something, images started coming to my mind. It felt like a dream because I was there but the people won't see or feel me then there was this scene where I was in the hospital chapel I was listening to the woman praying.

'_Please don't take him away. He may not know it but I love him so much. I'd do anything to keep him happy…' _She said_ 'You could have me instead of him just please let him live.' _The young lass continued and this time Sasuke heard the last part of her prayer_._

Moments later, I was pulled back into reality. I looked at my best friend lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

**Normal POV**

'Now, I remembered everything,' He said out loud. 'those dream-like memories were real. They happened for real when I was in comatose.' He continued.

'I saw every little thing you did for me when I was in deep sleep.' Sasuke clutched her hand tighter

'You were always there to look after me.'

'You always do things that makes happy.'

'You were always there when I needed someone to talk to.'

'And most of all, you even offered your life just to let me live.' He said with tears continuously flowing down his face and finally held Hinata's hand close to his heart just like what she did when Sasuke was in the same unconscious state.

All of a sudden, there a tug on his hand that held Hinata's hand and when he looked up at her Sasuke saw tears in her pearl eyes that showed how happy she was to see the man she loves the most alive and awake.

Ebony eyes met pearly white eyes. Sasuke had Hinata in a tight hug both still crying their hearts out.

'I love you' Sasuke whispered on Hinata's ear and the statement he had said had her in shock.

'What about Sakura?' She asked still holding onto him.

'Mom said she left and broke up with me and also said she doesn't want to see me anymore. Sakura's with another man now.'

These even made Hinata more shocked. 'You knew? H-how did you-?'

Sasuke cut off what Hinata was about to say and let go of her from their tight hug. 'I saw her with another man in my "dream" when I coma,' now he was looking at her. 'You know, when I was in deep sleep it was like my soul left out my body. I saw and heard everything in a dream-like trance. I even heard you pray in the chapel.'

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's revelation. 'So, you knew I've always been there?' she asked and he only nodded. 'And you heard me pray in the hospital chapel?' she queried again. Sasuke gave her a heart warming smile and hugged her again this time in a gentle way, like she was something so fragile and would break easily.

'You know what?' Sasuke murmured on her ear. 'I always love you and will keep on loving you no matter what happens to me. I'll do anything to make you happy, sacrifice my life if I have to just to keep you safe. I will forever love you even after death.' And with that said Hinata burst into tears.

'I love you, too.' She managed to say through sobs.

**The End**

* * *

><p>May 29, 2011 2:58 am<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the OOC-ness the concept of the story was taken from my original composition when I was in high school. But I had to rewrite the whole story because I "lost" the original one that I wrote (actually I don't know to whom did I give it to my classmates). And the story was actually inspired by Supernatural's 2nd season pilot episode where in Dean Winchester was on the verge of death then there comes the Reaper to take him with her but his father, John Winchester, made a contract with the demon on the crossroad so that his oldest son, Dean, would live. That's where I got Sasuke's my-soul-left-my-body thingy. I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic.

Queries, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are very much welcome

Care to Review?


End file.
